1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive seats, and more particularly to reclining devices for automotive seats of a bench type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the present invention, a prior art reclining device for a bench seat will be described with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5.
Referring to FIG. 4, there is shown a bench type seat 1 used particularly as a rear seat of a passenger motor vehicle. The seat 1 is of a reclining type wherein a seatback 3 is stepwisely inclinable relative to a seat cushion 2. Designated by numerals 4 and 4 are right and left units of the seat reclining device, which are arranged at respective sides of the seat 1 to achieve the stepwise inclination of the seatback 3. As is seen from Fig. 5, each unit 4 comprises a base portion 4A to which essential parts of a known reclining mechanism are mounted, a handle 4C extending forward from the reclining mechanism and an arm 4B extending upward from the same. The base portion 4A is secured to the seat cushion 2, while the arm 4B is secured to the seatback 3, so that upon manipulation of the handle 4C, the arm 4B and thus the seatback 3 can be inclined to a desired angular position relative to the seat cushion 2. For achieving synchronous pivotal movements of the two handles 4C and 4C, an elongate rod 5 is arranged to extend between the handles in a manner to serve as a common pivot shaft for them. That is, the adjustment of angular position of the seatback 3 can be carried out by manipulating either one of the handles 4C and 4C.
However, due to its inherent construction, the reclining device of the above-mentioned type tends to produce uncomfortable noise particularly at the connecting rod 5 during operation of the associated motor vehicle. That is, due to vibration of the associated motor vehicle during engine idling and/or vehicle running, the elongate rod 5 is forced to vibrate or resonate to produce the undesirable noise.